


What I Need

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Series: Bella Reunions [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friendship goals, Get it Flo!, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Sequel to Curious: It has been a year and the Bellas are meeting up again for another trip. This time in Maui! Staubrey with a side of Bechloe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to “Curious” and gives Staubrey even more love. Enjoy!

Beca bit her lip nervously as she tried her best not to put too much pressure on Chloe by watching her every move. It was her first time hearing the songs and she wanted her honest opinion. Chloe’s opinion always mattered to Beca, but in the past year, her approval became the only thing that really put Beca at ease. The couple was sitting in Beca’s studio in the back of their home and Beca took in a deep breath as a track ended and Chloe smiled.

“This is so amazing, Becs. You and Hayley work so well together.”

“Really, you like it so far?”

“Totes, it is everything you two talked about it being.” Beca sighed in relief.

“Good, but this last song is the one I really need you to be straight with me about.” Chloe smirked.

“You sure straight is the word you are looking for there, Mitchell?” Chloe laughed as Beca pulled her into her lap and began tickling her.

“Stop being so damn cute, Mitchell. You are distracting me and I really want your honest opinion about this song,” giggled Beca. Chloe cupped her face and gazed adoringly into her eyes.

“Beca, I am always honest with you about your work. It isn’t my fault I married someone so talented it is hard to not be in awe of them.”

“Really,” asked Beca hopefully and Chloe tenderly kissed her.

“Really, Becs, I love it and it has so much of Hayley in it. You are a great producer and the music shows that. Now, let me hear the last one. I know you have been the most nervous about it.”

“It is the single she wants to lead with for this summer and I just want it to be perfect.” Chloe could sense her nervousness and nodded as she sat up straighter but stayed put in her wife’s lap.

“Okay, let me hear it,” encouraged Chloe and Beca pressed play. Chloe closed her eyes and nodded along to the beat as Hayley’s voice echoed around her.

_All the back and forth getting complicated_

_Running me around got me frustrated_

_No, that's why I been laying low_

_If you wanna make it work, baby, gotta say it_

_Need a little more than participation_

_Oh, I get good, be on my own_

_Sure I would kiss you, I lay you with you_

_You broke, no, I can't fix you_

_I won't, no, won't diss you_

_But babe, yeah, might miss you_

_If you're cold and needed shelter_

_I'd hold you, but not sweat ya_

_I know we're not together_

_But babe, I won't forget ya_

_What I need, what I need, what I need_

_Is for you to be sure, no no no_

_For you to be sure, no no no_

_For you to be sure, no no no_

_What I need, what I need, what I need_

_Is to tell me that it's yours, no no no_

_And who you do it for, no no no_

_Need you to be sure, no no no_

_No, no_

_Need you to be sure_

_Need you to be sure_

_When we're all alone, girl, you wanna own it_

_When we're with your fam, you don't wanna show it_

_Oh, you're tryna keep us on the low_

_I only want a girl who ain't afraid to love me_

_Not a metaphor but we really could be_

_Oh, I ain't putting on a show_

_Sure I would kiss you, I lay you with you_

_You broke, no, I can't fix you_

_I won't, no, won't diss you_

_But babe, yeah, might miss you_

Beca giggled as Chloe began dancing more to the song in her lap and Beca sat back with a lopsided grin as she enjoyed watching the love of her life get lost in the song. Chloe beamed with pride as the song came to an end and Beca knew that smile. It was the smile she got when Chloe wanted her to know how amazing she was. She sighed in relief and Chloe showered her with kisses.

“You are the most talented, brilliant, and sexiest music producer in the business, Beca Mitchell.”

“Well that is high praise coming from the best choreographer in the business. Hayley really loves working with you. She says you are amazing and so easy to work with. I told her I would expect nothing less from the amazing Chloe Mitchell.” Chloe sighed happily.

“I am never going to get tired of you calling me that. Sometimes I wake up and still cannot believe we are married and I get you forever.”

“I am definitely a lucky woman. So you really like it?”

“Yes, what’s it called?”

“What I Need, Hayley and I were talking about her girlfriend and some of the issues they had at first and some of it hit close to home. You know we work best together when we write songs that intertwine our experiences. It is mainly about her relationship, but it was a good way for me to deal with some of the guilt I felt before with you. I should have told you sooner how I felt and I imagined us having parts of the conversation in the song.” Chloe tenderly kissed her.

“But it all worked out and that is what matters. I got my hot wife, an amazing life out here in L.A. with you, and even managed to get our besties to be along for this crazy adventure of ours too. I am definitely very lucky,” assured Chloe. Beca sighed happily as she pulled her laptop onto Chloe’s lap.

“Well, let me just send the track to Stace to hear now that it has your seal of approval and then we can go inside and show each other how lucky we are,” suggested Beca and Chloe smiled seductively at her.

“Actually, Becs, I was hoping for a dip in the pool. It has been a while since we skinny dipped.” Beca quickly finished her message to Stacie, closed her laptop, and happily nodded.

“Yep, definitely lucky,” said Beca before passionately kissing her wife. Chloe giggled and put the laptop back on the table. She began stripping off Beca’s shirt knowing the two of them were about to immensely enjoy the rest of their day together. 

 

Stacie let out a sigh of relief as she finished typing her latest lab report and saved her findings. She closed out of her laptop and signed out of the laboratory before placing her favorite device in her ear.

“Maia, call mom,” she instructed and smiled when she heard her mother’s giggle.

“Finally done in the lab, my love?”

“Yes, finally, and ready for vacation, this week has gone by too slowly.”

“Well it isn’t every day you get to jet off to Maui with your best friends. Are the others looking forward to the trip?” Stacie smirked.

“That may be an understatement. I know we saw each other in March for the wedding and have plenty of stories from that bachelorette party, but nothing about wedding planning and leading up to the big day is exactly relaxing. The Bellas need another adventure together. I still cannot believe Beca and Chloe are actually married though. So much has changed in the past year.”

“It was a beautiful wedding, very intimate and serene.”

“Bec and Chlo loved their gift. Thank you for letting them borrow Conrad Two for their honeymoon.”

“It was the least we could do. They are such a lovely couple and have always been there for you. I hope they enjoyed Tuscany.”

“They did. Between them getting married and Em graduating, I feel very old at the moment though. We are all officially adults now.”

“I know you girls are going to have a wonderful time in Maui. Your father and I double checked to make sure Conrad One is ready to go.”

“Thank you for letting us take it. I know the Bellas are looking forward to indulging in the life of luxury for a week.”

“You all deserve it and before you ask, yes your father and I swapped the reservation to make sure we were invoiced for the trip. It is the least we can do since those girls looked out for you at Barden. Plus, we are so proud of you, Stacie. We want to make sure you know that always.”

“You do realize I had a minor heart attack when I received the email that the changes to the reservation were confirmed. I saw the note attached though. Thank you. It means a lot to me that you and dad are accepting of my choices in life, especially when it comes to Aubrey. Knowing you and dad approve of us means the world to me.”

“Of course we do, my love. Aubrey is wonderful and you make sure to tell her we cannot wait to see her later this summer as well. It will be so good to have you girls home for a week. We are taking Conrad Two to Barcelona for a bit of work and play, but once we all get back, let’s start making plans for the trip.”

“That sounds great. Make sure to take plenty of pictures. You know how much I love Barcelona.”

“We will, but I am more excited about seeing you in August. Any chance I will see a ring on your finger by then?” Stacie groaned.

“Mom,” she whined and Helen giggled.

“Just a question.”

“Just you prying, Bree and I are happy.”

“I know you are, but I also know you. My baby girl can pretend all she wants, but we both know you want things to be official.”

“Things practically are, mom. We have settled down together, have a nice house, and are both happy with our career paths.”

“But you want more, you want the wedding and honeymoon and promise of forever, Stace. You should talk to her about that. I see the way she looks at you. She is so in love with you and you two need to talk about the future.”

“We will, but we have plenty of time. I still have a year in the program before I am Dr. Conrad and she is focused on opening the new resort out in Malibu. I don’t want to make waves unnecessarily. We had a lot of hurdles early on in our relationship and things are finally on the right track.”

“It isn’t making waves when it comes to your happiness. You two are good for one another. If you want to make it official, then make it official.”

“You know I have thought about it, but I am not the one holding us up. Bree likes to come to her own decisions in her own time. I am not looking to repeat the mistakes of the past. If I push her too hard, she will run and my heart can't take that. It barely could back then. I can't imagine it now. I don’t know how to be without her anymore, mom. As long as I get to be with her, I don’t care if there is a ring on my finger or not,” explained Stacie as she made it to her BMW and got in.

“I know, my love, but you both deserve happiness and everything you want in life. Besides, I want grandbabies from you soon.” Stacie guffawed.

“No matter when we get married, that is a ways off, woman. You should talk to EJ and Derek about that because we aren't even thinking about kids yet.”

“Yet, that tells me all I need to know. Have fun in Maui and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Which leaves me a lot of options,” teased Stacie and Helen laughed.

“Of course it does, I love you, safe travels.”

“Love you too, mom, and give dad a hug and kiss for me. Safe travels,” she said before pushing the device to hang up.

“Maia, call Bianca,” she instructed as she pulled out of the parking lot. There was a bit less traffic on the campus of UCLA since summer had started for most students and much of the faculty was away. Stacie had just finished her third year in the bioengineering doctoral program and was looking forward to a much needed break. It had been her most successful, but also grueling year and she couldn’t wait to spend time relaxing with her girlfriend and best friends. She giggled when Bianca answered.

“Oh thank God, please tell me you are on your way home!”

“Well hello to you too, long day?”

“She has been on the phone with Jackson for the past hour arguing over the floor plans for the villas. Apparently, she wants rustic modern and he is going more for a ranch style design.”

“Oh lord, this could get intense. You know those two are stubborn.”

“Which is why you need to get home, asap,” warned Bianca.

“On my way, but you know how traffic is,” grumbled Stacie as she finally made it off campus, but was immediately met with heavy traffic. She still was irked by Los Angeles drivers and the ridiculous amounts of road congestion she had to endure on a regular basis. It didn’t help that she couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend. Her phone buzzed and she smiled at the message she received from Beca.

_Just needs to be best friend tested because it is already Chloe approved. Let me know what you think._

Stacie synced her phone and played the tracks as she waited in traffic. She loved being one of the first people to hear Beca’s new releases and it was a good distraction since she was excited to get home. After Aubrey and Stacie got together, Aubrey decided to move to Los Angeles permanently. Not only was the love of her life there, but so was her best friend. Stacie, Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca lived together for a couple more months before Stacie and Aubrey decided to buy a place of their own. Even though they enjoyed being able to hang out with their friends regularly, they jumped at the chance when a house a few blocks away went on the market. It was a major step in their relationship and Beca teased Stacie that it was all very domestic of the Hunter, even though Beca was technically in the same boat. Chloe and Beca fell more in love each day, which was why Stacie was not surprised when Beca showed her the diamond ring she planned to give Chloe. They got married earlier that year since neither wanted to wait any longer to start their lives together and Stacie was delighted for her friends, but she was surprised by how much it affected her to watch them exchange vows. It made her realize how much she wanted that with Aubrey. Traffic began to finally ease up when she headed down Los Feliz Boulevard and she turned up the music even more. By the time she got home, she was finishing up the last track and immediately grabbed her phone once she was parked in the garage to text her best friend.

_Love them all. The last one is the first summer release, right? If it isn’t, it needs to be!_

She grabbed her phone, bag, and keys before entering the house with a sigh of relief. The house was similar to the one she used to live in with Beca and she and Aubrey fell in love with it the moment they saw it. In that moment, they realized they weren't just buying a starter home or place to rest their heads for a couple of years. They were buying the home they wanted to start their lives together in. She heard music playing in the backyard and headed toward it, knowing she would find their houseguest there. She giggled when she saw Emily lounging by the pool, humming along to one of her favorite songs.

“I am glad to see you are making yourself at home, college graduate,” teased Stacie and Emily grinned from ear to ear when she saw her. She hopped up to give her a hug.

“As usual, you know this is one of my favorite places on earth, like seriously, Stace. I love this place. Thanks for letting me stay here for a couple of weeks while Mikey is on the road. His place always feels so empty when he isn’t there. My mom suggested I come home until he gets back, but I really don’t need her breathing down my neck while I decide what I want to do with my life.”

“Is she still sending you information on business schools?”

“Yea and I get it. She wants to make sure I have a good job that will give me stability, but I love music. I wish she could just accept that.”

“Speaking of music, have you finally sacked up and talked to Beca?” Emily gave a sheepish smile and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, Em, what are you scared of?”

“That she will say no, tell me I am not cut out for the music industry, and crush all my hopes and dreams before I even have the chance to make them a reality.”

“That isn’t going to happen.”

“I know I need to talk to her, but Moms and Pops have been busy, plus are in newlywed bliss and I don’t want to be a burden,” she confessed as she sat down and placed her face in her hands. Stacie sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

“Look, I know this is all kind of scary. It can be hard deciding your future.”

“Says the woman that knew what she wanted to do since she was five.”

“Actually, seven, I had a few years of wanting to be a Power Ranger, but touché. You got this though, Em. You have a lot of talent and you just need to find your confidence. Figure out what exactly you want to do, talk to Beca, and go from there,” suggested Stacie. Emily hugged her and nodded.

“I will and thanks for everything you do for me, Stace. I will never be able to say it enough, but I am lucky to have you in my life.”

“You aren't so bad yourself,” said Stacie with a wink.

“Seriously, you are out here having a heart to heart while I try to keep the boss lady at bay,” exclaimed Bianca as she marched outside. Emily giggled at the raven-haired woman and lay back on the lounge chair as Stacie groaned.

“But dealing with Em’s existential crisis is easier than being a referee between Bree and Jackson,” she whined and Bianca huffed.

“Well of course it is! Emily is going to be fine. These two could end up killing each other. At this point it has become a pissing contest!”

“I could hear Aubrey shouting, which is why I came out here to get out of dodge,” admitted Emily and Stacie sighed, but nodded.

“Fine, I am going in. If I don’t come back, tell my family I love them,” said Stacie and Emily gave her a thumb up.

“We’ll miss you. Can Mikey and I have the house,” asked Emily and she giggled when Stacie showed her middle finger. Stacie followed Bianca inside and could hear the irritated voice of her girlfriend as she walked toward the study.

“Jackson, there is no way I am adding another pool to the property. That takes more time and money!”

“This resort will be for the elites of Hollywood and the biggest celebrities in the world. The money and time will be worth it!”

“Says the man not paying for it,” shouted Aubrey and Stacie whistled loudly as she entered Aubrey’s office. Aubrey’s frown softened and Jackson gave her a smile and wave from the flat screen television he was Skyped in on.

“Hey, Stace,” called Jackson and Stacie waved back.

“I see you are trying to give Bree a heart attack before we go on vacation. What did I tell the two of you about indoor voices?” Aubrey sighed happily and pulled Stacie in for a sweet kiss, which made Stacie smile even more.

“Hey, baby, I am glad you are home. Jackson and I are just finishing up our meeting.”

“Is that what you two call screaming at each other,” teased Stacie as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey. Jackson huffed.

“She started it.”

“She started it,” mocked Aubrey and Stacie giggled as they stuck their tongues out at each other.

“I swear you two were separated at birth. You fight more than I fight with EJ and Derek. You need to wrap this up though. Bianca needs to get home to her wife and son and we need to get ready for Maui.” Aubrey glanced down at her watch and gasped.

“Oh Bianca, I am sorry. I didn’t realize it was already past five. Make sure you cheer extra loud for us and you better send us videos of Hayden playing in his soccer game. Enjoy your week off,” said Aubrey and Bianca sighed in relief.

“Thanks, boss lady, and thanks for the help other boss lady,” said Bianca as she hugged Stacie, who winked at her.

“Keeping her in line is my actual job. I just moonlight as a scientist,” whispered Stacie.

“I heard that,” said Aubrey as she pulled Stacie into her arms. Bianca and Jackson laughed before Bianca departed and Jackson signed off. Aubrey sighed and began to relax in Stacie’s arms as the brunette rubbed her shoulders.

“We agreed that you would only expand the business if you promised to not get so worked up.”

“I know and I promise that Jackson and I will tone it down. It is just important that we finalize these last add-ons so he can make sure the construction team is all on the same page. I can't believe it is actually happening, Stace. By this time next year, we will have two resorts.”

“We,” said Stacie with a bright smile and Aubrey pulled her closer.

“You have been with me through all of it. You are the one that encouraged me to take on ownership of the lodge and renovate it. This is definitely ours,” assured Aubrey before tenderly kissing her. Stacie felt her heart flutter in the way it tended to whenever Aubrey mentioned things that were theirs. It reminded her that Aubrey did think of them as partners in life, even if they were not married. She sighed happily.

“So, are you all packed? I figured we could order Chinese and just relax tonight to start the vacation early. Em and I packed yesterday. The jet leaves at eight tomorrow morning and you still aren't ready, which is very un-Posen of you.”

“Oh, very un-Posen of me, which is why I started packing after lunch. I am almost done.”

“Good, now I need you to make me a promise. No business talk while we are on vacation.” Aubrey smirked.

“I won’t talk business if you don’t talk nerd,” she teased and Stacie scoffed.

“Oh trust me I can go without talking about my research.” Aubrey smiled smugly as she tapped the small device still in Stacie’s ear.

“Maia tells no lies,” reminded Aubrey and Stacie tossed the device on Aubrey’s desk.

“See, no lab reports, no A.I. assistant guiding me through the day, just you and me. That means Maui and fruity drinks and string bikinis and orgasms,” mumbled Stacie as she kissed Aubrey’s neck. The blonde moaned as she leaned against her desk and Stacie hoisted her up onto it. Aubrey spread her legs, causing her skirt to ride up, and Stacie’s hands slid up her thighs as they passionately kissed.

“Wait, string bikini, we have been over this. Cynthia Rose will die of thirst if she sees you in a string bikini again.” Aubrey gasped as she felt one of Stacie’s fingers push aside the lace of her panties.

“Don’t worry, baby, CR knows the goods are only for you,” teased Stacie and Aubrey’s eyes slid shut as her girlfriend pumped two fingers inside of her.

“Fuck, Stace,” whimpered Aubrey as she spread her legs even more. Aubrey’s hips bucked up to meet each thrust and Stacie watched her through hooded eyes as the blonde became lost in the pleasure. She rode her fingers and Stacie could feel her start to quiver.

“Come for me like you did this morning, baby. I need to feel you clench around my fingers,” she whispered into Aubrey’s ear as Aubrey tried not to cry out in pleasure. She gripped Stacie’s shoulders and Stacie sucked on the pulse point beneath her ear. Incoherent words tumbled from Aubrey’s lips as an orgasm washed over her. She collapsed into Stacie’s arms and lavished her with kisses as she basked in the pleasure. Stacie sighed happily.

“Are we in Maui yet,” she whispered against Aubrey’s lips and Aubrey giggled.

“Soon, baby, but how about we go finish up in the shower? I know you had a long day in the lab and I want to make sure my girl gets welcomed home properly.”

“I love you,” said Stacie as Aubrey pulled her toward their bedroom.

 

A couple of hours later, they were eating dinner on the patio with Emily and listening to the new tracks Beca produced. Beca was relieved Stacie loved it and gave her permission to let Aubrey and Emily hear them as well. 

“Hayley has such an awesome voice. Beca does such a great job of highlighting it in the music,” said Emily.

“Yes, even I must admit that Beca has a real talent for working with artists. She has always been able to get the best out of them,” agreed Aubrey. Stacie smiled mischievously at her girlfriend.

“Did you just compliment Beca? Damn, California is making you soft,” teased Stacie and Emily giggled as Aubrey scoffed.

“I compliment Beca, don’t I, Emily,” defended Aubrey and Emily almost choked on a spring roll.

“You mean to her face,” she asked and Stacie laughed as Aubrey playfully tossed a napkin at Emily.

“Thanks for the backup, Em,” giggled Aubrey and Emily giggled as well.

“Anytime,” she said with a cheeky grin.

“By the way, thanks for ordering dinner. How much cash is left in the jar by the door? I keep forgetting to fill it back up,” asked Stacie and Emily shrugged.

“I don’t know. I just paid with my card.”

“Em, you know you can always grab money from the jar. That is what it is there for,” said Aubrey.

“You two are treating all of us to a trip to Maui. The least I can do is pay for dinner. Besides, I wouldn’t want you to think I am only friends with you for the money and amazing house,” teased Emily and Stacie winked at her.

“That’s the only reason I am with Bree,” teased Stacie.

“Oh please, I think we all know who would be in it for the money. You know the girls are going to freak tomorrow when they see the jet, right,” said Aubrey.

“You mean like you did when we first took it to Portland for the holidays,” teased Stacie and Aubrey shrugged.

“Hey, it isn’t every day you realize you have a sugar mama and didn’t even know the extent,” Aubrey teased back and Emily sighed.

“I hope I am as successful as all of you someday. I mean, Bree, you were interviewed for Forbes 30 under 30! Beca is making music. Chloe has a dance studio and is planning out choreography for pop stars. Stacie is a freaking genius. Jessica and Ashley work on Broadway. Cynthia Rose is developing all these awesome apps for Google. Flo is in law school. Amy is sailing the world and even Lilly has some cool top secret job in the government…”

“I asked my father and he can neither confirm nor deny that,” reminded Aubrey.

“All of you have these amazing lives and I am not even sure what I want to do.”

“You want to write music and that’s what you should do,” encouraged Stacie.

“I know, I just…what if I am not good enough? Maybe my mom is right. I should look into business management. There are a lot of musicians out there with dreams of making it big.”

“But they don’t have a world famous music producer as a friend,” said Stacie.

“I don’t want Beca to think I am sponging off of her. I already feel bad enough doing that to you two,” admitted Emily and Aubrey scoffed.

“You aren't sponging off of us. It has been a few days, Em. Not even I am that anal retentive…”

“You are,” giggled Stacie and Aubrey playfully nudged her.

“What I mean is that you have plenty of time and don’t have to be like me. Don’t be so doom and gloom just because you graduated. I was in such a scary place after I left Barden. I didn’t want anyone’s help. I buried myself in work and if it weren't for Stace and Chlo, I probably would have been too caught up in my need for perfection to see that I was on the right career path. I spent years of my life literally making myself sick with worry, so take it from me. Relax, enjoy the fact that you finally get a break, and worry about it after you get back. No one does it all alone, Em. You aren't using us. We are here to help because we love you,” assured Aubrey. Emily hugged her and Stacie smiled at their interaction.

“Thanks, Bree, so Stace, tell me about this fancy private jet we are going to be on tomorrow,” suggested Emily before taking a bite of her lo mein. Stacie smiled mischievously.

“Conrad One happens to be my favorite way to travel. My parents bought it when I was in high school. Before that, they chartered private planes.”

“Yes, she had such a tough childhood,” teased Aubrey as she pulled Stacie into her lap. Emily thought for a moment and bit her lip.

“What,” asked Stacie and Emily smiled sheepishly.

“I know it is a Lilly, but I am still curious.”

“A Lilly,” questioned Stacie.

“You know, something we know a bit, but don’t really ask too many questions about.” Stacie and Aubrey burst with laughter.

“That totally describes Lilly. What are you talking about though,” asked Aubrey.

“Stace, you’re like an heiress, right? I mean, obviously, so how,” questioned Emily.

“Wow, I guess we never did tell you everything. The other girls asked after sophomore year when my parents came to watch us perform. I always forget you didn’t join us until later. My parents own Conrad Industries. It is a big tech company specialized in medicine. We make a lot of equipment for hospitals and are constantly looking for new ways to improve Western medicine.”

“So after you graduate, are you going to run the company or something? Isn’t that what heiresses do?”

“EJ and Derek will run the business once mom and dad decide to retire. I love being in the lab. I still remember my first invention. I was 16 and while most teenagers were excited about getting a car, I was excited about getting a patent.”

“Wait, you invented something at 16,” asked Emily and Stacie shrugged.

“Yea, it was a really fun spring break,” she giggled and Aubrey sighed dreamily at her.

“Beautiful and a genius, you are sexy as hell, babe,” she said and Stacie tenderly kissed her. Emily smiled and shook her head at them.

“I’m going to need to wear my earphones to bed tonight, aren't I,” she teased and Stacie gave her a wink.

“Don’t worry, Em. We can be quiet. After all, we’ve already had two orgasms today and you were none the wiser,” assured Stacie and Emily choked on her lemonade as Aubrey buried her face in Stacie’s hair to hide her smile.

“Ew! I so did not need to know that,” shrieked Emily, but Stacie waved her off.

“When is Mikey coming back because you need to get laid? You turn into such a prude when he isn’t around,” teased Stacie and Emily blushed.

“Stop teasing her,” warned Aubrey.

“I’m not. Orgasms are good for your health. Trust me, I’m a scientist. I even have data to back it up.”

“You do,” asked Emily and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Babe, that data does not count toward….” Stacie interrupted her.

“Freshman year, I had a hypothesis. I believed that Aubrey would stop projectile vomiting and reduce her stress levels exponentially if I could just get her to orgasm on a regular basis. Now, it took much longer than I would have liked to test out my theory, but not only was I right, but I exceeded my own expectations because while my sexy girlfriend can still kick ass and take names, her behavior changed as well. I am telling you, Em. You would have been terrified of the old Aubrey.” Aubrey huffed and tensed up.

“I was not that bad! It wasn’t my fault that Alice hazed and stressed me out to the point of having anxiety attacks. It certainly wasn’t my fault that Beca came in like a rebel with ear monstrosities and…” Stacie passionately kissed her and Aubrey began to relax again.

“See, I can even replicate my study. Now she has become so used to the goods that I don’t even have to give her an orgasm. Just one kiss cues her body to what is coming later…pun intended,” explained Stacie and Aubrey playfully glared at her as Emily laughed.

“Stace, please tell me your research isn’t based on making Aubrey orgasm,” laughed Emily and Stacie shook her head.

“No, that is just a personal inquiry. I prefer studying organisms and enzymes that can reverse neurotoxicity.”

“Neuro what-what,” asked Emily.

“She is trying to reverse brain damage that occurs from different diseases. Trust me it took me a while to figure out what she was talking about as well. When Stace starts speaking nerd, it is hard to keep up,” assured Aubrey and she giggled when Stacie poked her side. Aubrey winked at her and they gazed lovingly at one another. Emily smiled at the two of them. It was impossible to not see the love and adoration they had for one another and the younger Bella couldn’t be happier for her two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is called “What I Need” by Hayley Kiyoko.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca groaned as she heard the blaring of her alarm and rolled over to turn it off. It was still dark outside and she noticed the double doors leading out to the backyard were open. She sat up in bed and wiped her eyes with a lazy grin when Chloe sauntered back into the room drying off with a towel.

“Morning, Becs,” giggled Chloe as her wife ogled her naked body.

“I don’t know how you are such a morning person, but I can definitely get used to your morning swims as long as you are naked,” teased Beca as Chloe finished drying off and straddled her waist.

“You know I love the pool and I love it even more after yesterday.”

“Well, I did set my alarm extra early just so I could make sure my gorgeous wife knows how much I love her. I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance,” she said as she kissed Chloe’s neck and Chloe sighed happily.

“We can't be late to the airport. Bree will kill us,” reminded Chloe and Beca nodded as she gave her a wink.

“Oh totally, we will be on time,” assured Beca and Chloe let out a smirk, knowing punctuality was the last thing on Beca’s mind.

 

Stacie, Aubrey, and Emily waited in the executive lounge for the rest of the Bellas to arrive and Aubrey looked at her watch nervously. It was an hour before they were scheduled to leave and they received many messages in the Bellas’ group chat alerting them to the arrival of their friends, but nothing from Beca and Chloe.

“They are running late,” Aubrey practically growled and Stacie winked at her.

“Bree, it is my jet, we can't run late,” assured Stacie.

“I know, I just want everything to go perfectly. I mean it isn’t often we get to see all our friends and getting everyone together can be difficult.” Emily smiled when she saw a text message.

“Beca and Chloe are headed this way. They spotted Jessica and Ashley as well. That just leaves Lilly and Amy,” informed Emily and Aubrey sighed in relief. Stacie winked at her.

“See, it is fine,” said Stacie and Aubrey tenderly kissed her. Emily was practically buzzing with excitement ready to see all their friends again, which is why she was the first to spot Flo and Cynthia Rose looking around the luxurious lounge area. Two men held the door open for the ladies and asked to see their credentials, which made Stacie and Aubrey get up. Emily had already darted over to greet their friends.

“You’re here,” exclaimed Emily and Flo and Cynthia Rose laughed at her excitement as she hugged them.

“Congrats, college graduate, how does it feel to be out in the real world now,” teased Cynthia Rose.

“If this is the real world, I have been living in an alternative universe. This is nice,” said Flo as she looked around. They all jumped when they heard Lilly’s voice behind them.

“I’m just happy I made it through the metal detectors,” she whispered and Emily frowned in confusion, wondering where she came from, but then shook her head as she remembered who she was talking about. Before she could respond, Amy entered the lounge and clapped her hands together.

“Hell yea, Bellas Reunion starts…” She held her finger up and looked down at her watch as the others eyed her curiously. Emily ran over to her, but Amy dodged her hug.

“Not yet, Legacy,” scolded Amy and Emily frowned in confusion. Beca, Chloe, Jessica, and Ashley entered the lounge and Amy pumped her fist.

“Now! Bhloe is here! This is not a drill people, Beca and Chloe are in the building,” announced Amy as she hugged them, completely ignoring Jessica and Ashley. Beca shushed her.

“Jesus Christ, Amy, we are in an airport,” scolded Beca in hushed tones.

“And we are trying not to draw attention to ourselves. We already had to stop for pictures,” added Chloe and Amy smirked.

“Aw no, poor Bhloe, people love you. Strangers want pictures with you. I forgot how teen angst you two can be. I’m surprised you ever got together and stopped secretly pining over one another with attitudes like that. Liven up, ladies, the Bellas are back together and we’re about to crush it,” she announced. While Amy’s boisterous attitude was a bit much so early in the morning, and Stacie slipped the staff a hundred dollar bill as an apology for her loud friend, Amy’s energy was contagious. Soon, all the Bellas were hugging, greeting each other, and talking about what they wanted to do in Maui.

“Where is Mikey,” asked Flo and Emily sighed.

“He is on tour right now so he couldn’t make it, but he is bummed he has to miss a Bellas adventure. He said to not have too much fun without him.”

“We make no promises, but don’t worry, Legacy. You can help me with my mission,” said Amy as Flo rolled her eyes.

“And what mission is that….wait, do I even want to know…..okay, yes, tell me,” replied Emily.

“We are going to get Flo laid and I am not talking about a Hawaiian floral necklace,” laughed Amy as the others shook their heads in amusement. Flo scoffed.

“I do not need to get laid,” protested Flo. Stacie smiled as Aubrey grabbed their bags.

“Alright, Bellas, let’s head out and let the rest of the lovely people in the lounge get some peace and quiet. Follow us,” directed Aubrey and Stacie bit her lip as she winked at her girlfriend.

“You know how much it turns me on when you take charge, baby,” Stacie whispered into her ear and Aubrey winked at her.

“I’m aware,” she whispered back. Beca smirked at them and wrapped an arm around Stacie.

“Stop perving at my best friend, Posen. You can do that on your own time. Are we seriously about to take a private jet to Hawaii,” asked Beca as Aubrey rolled her eyes at her before happily linking arms with Chloe. Stacie winked at Beca.

“You know it is only the best for my girls,” she assured. They followed her out two doors and all smiled when they were greeted by a handsome man in a designer suit.

“Miss Conrad, Miss Posen, it is a pleasure to see you again. Ladies, I am Uriah and I will be the one taking you to the hangar. You can leave your luggage here. The gentlemen behind you will take that. Shall we head to the Conrad One,” he asked and chuckled when the Bellas cheered. He opened the door to the shuttle and they filed on.

“So Flo, you ready to get wild and crazy in Maui,” asked Amy and Flo blushed as they all catcalled and teased her.

“Not wild and crazy, but I am looking forward to having fun with my friends.”

“You can have fun with your friends and have a little fun in the sheets too,” assured Cynthia Rose and Stacie nodded in agreement.

“Not too little though, no one needs that type of letdown,” teased Stacie and they all laughed as Flo’s cheeks turned an even brighter red.

“I am not interested in hooking up with anyone,” she assured.

“Aw, come on, Flo! There will be plenty of hot, muscular men on the island to show you a good time,” said Amy.

“Or beautiful women,” added Cynthia Rose and Flo’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Um, no thanks,” giggled Flo.

“Don’t knock it until you try it. There are plenty of Bellas on this very bus that assured themselves they weren't into switching teams until the right team came along,” reminded Cynthia Rose as she pointed at Beca and Aubrey.

“Why are you only pointing at us,” asked Beca.

“Yea, Chlo and Stace did too,” added Aubrey.

“Nope, Chloe and the Hunter never discriminated. They were just waiting for you two to get on board,” informed Cynthia Rose. Aubrey conceded that point, but Beca shook her head stubbornly.

“Chloe was only dating dudes when we met her, especially…him,” grumbled Beca who now refused to acknowledge Tom by name after the way things ended with him. Cynthia Rose smirked.

“She wasn’t that night we partied on Halloween our first year at Barden,” said Cynthia Rose and Chloe’s eyes widened as Beca looked at her in shock.

“That night we partied on Halloween and Beca wasn’t there,” reminded Chloe and Cynthia Rose smiled sheepishly.

“Oops, my bad, Red,” giggled Cynthia Rose.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did you date a chick and where was I when this all went down,” interrogated Beca with jealously laced in her voice. Chloe smirked at her.

“I didn’t date her. We just made out and I wouldn’t have if you were there, but you were on a date with Jesse at some horror film marathon off campus. You remember Jesse, right,” challenged Chloe and Beca cleared her throat as she remembered why she not only had no right to be jealous, but no right to question Chloe’s bed partners back then.

“Oh, well, it doesn’t matter anyways. We got our happily ever after together,” said Beca before kissing her wife’s ring finger.

“Smooth recovery there, Mitchell,” teased Chloe.

“Thanks, Mitchell,” giggled Beca before tenderly kissing her. Stacie swallowed thickly as she felt a sorrow in the pit of her stomach that stunned her. Standing beside her best friends at the altar and watching them vow their lives to one another was one of Stacie’s favorite Bella memories. All the Bellas gathered in Malibu to witness Beca and Chloe get married in a beautiful beach wedding at sunset. While the wedding made Aubrey realize even more that she chose the right city for a resort in California, it made Stacie realize how much she wanted to be Aubrey’s wife. However, the lack of realization and wavelength Aubrey was on made Stacie fear her girlfriend didn’t see it in their future. Cynthia Rose noticed the look on her face and Stacie was relieved the shuttle stopped beside the plane before her friend could question her.

“This is us. First stop, Conrad One, next stop, Maui,” announced Stacie as she hurried off the shuttle and the rest of the Bellas cheered. Aubrey giggled at the way their jaws dropped when they saw the private jet.

“That’s how I reacted when I first saw it,” she informed and Amy let out a low whistle.

“You’ve been holding out on us, Stace,” said Amy and Stacie winked at her. Uriah guided them over to the sleek, black jet.

“Ladies, welcome to Conrad One. It is an Embraer Lineage 1000 aircraft that is sure to make your flight to Maui as comfortable as possible. It is the epitome of luxury with five spacious cabin zones, a master suite, and shower on board. Your crew will take great care of you, but if you have any issues whatsoever, Miss Conrad, be sure to let me know.”

“Thank you, Uriah, but you know the rules,” said Stacie and he chuckled.

“Right, Stacie, enjoy your flight and have fun in Maui,” he informed. Stacie led her friends onto the jet.

“My parents travel a lot for business. This isn’t the original Conrad One. They bought this one a couple of years ago, but the original, which is now Conrad Two, is great as well, just a bit smaller,” explained Stacie.

“Becs and I took Conrad Two to Tuscany and it was aca-amazing,” said Chloe before gazing lovingly at her wife. Beca nuzzled her neck.

“I want another honeymoon,” mumbled Beca.

“That can be arranged,” giggled Chloe.

“Hold on, so you have two private jets and all I got from you last Christmas was a gift card,” questioned Amy and Stacie giggled.

“I don’t like to throw money around. I spent most of my high school years around fake friends because all they wanted was access to my family’s resources, so I decided once I got to college I wouldn’t let that happen.” Aubrey laced their fingers together and kissed her.

“Well, I happen to be in love with you, not your money. I am ridiculously turned on by your brain though,” teased Aubrey and Stacie sighed happily as Aubrey kissed her neck. They sat down on one of the couches of the plane as their friends were greeted by the crew.

“Morning ladies, I am Hannah, your pilot. I work for the Conrad family and am happy you are on board. The bathroom is at the back of the plane. There are two flat screen televisions and Wi-Fi is available throughout the cabin. Breakfast will be served after we take off. Do you have any questions for me before we depart?”

“Can we live here,” asked Flo and Hannah laughed as Emily nodded.

“I am currently looking for a new place to live with my boyfriend. This will do,” added Emily and Hannah smiled warmly at them.

“I am glad you approve. The flight is about six hours and you can follow our trajectory on the smaller screens throughout the cabin. Blake will be your attendant. Please ask him for anything you may need,” she informed before heading toward the cockpit. A handsome young man smiled at them and Flo looked him up and down before whispering to Jessica and Ashley.

“Okay, I may need to rethink my ‘not interested in hooking up’ plan,” she admitted and Jessica and Ashley nodded as Flo waved at Blake. He waved back with a charming smile.

“This would be a great mile high club story,” whispered Ashley and Flo’s eyes widened.

“Wait, if I have sex in a bed on a plane, does that still count,” she pondered and Amy gave her a nod.

“I’ll allow it,” assured Amy and Flo blushed as she realized the rest of the Bellas heard her.

“Get it, Flo,” teased Cynthia Rose and Flo rolled her eyes with a smile. They all made themselves comfortable and prepared for take-off. Stacie grinned when Aubrey snuggled into her side and placed her hand on the inside of her thigh.

“Sex in the master suite definitely counts as the Mile High Club,” Aubrey whispered seductively into her ear and Stacie bit her lip.

“Care to join it again,” she asked and Aubrey kissed her.

“It is a long flight. A girl is bound to get bored after a while.”

“Oh then by all means, allow me to entertain you,” said Stacie.

“Jeez you two, hump on the couch why don’t you,” said Beca and Aubrey rolled her eyes, but Chloe giggled.

“Don’t mind her. She is just sleep deprived and a bit grumpy,” assured Chloe and before Beca could give a sarcastic reply, Chloe captured her lips in a kiss. Beca melted into it and Stacie winked at Aubrey.

“They were my other test subjects for my hypothesis,” she informed and Aubrey laughed, knowing Beca would not be happy with the idea of being involved in one of Stacie’s experiments.

 

The Bellas were thoroughly enjoying figuring out all the cool gadgets and features of the jet. Emily, Flo, Jessica, and Ashley were looking at the movies they could watch. Amy, Lilly, and Cynthia Rose were more focused on the breakfast menu and Chloe was catching up with Aubrey as Beca slept. The music producer was exhausted after finishing her work on Hayley’s album and was content to lay with her head in her wife’s lap to get some much needed shut eye as Chloe stroked her hair. Stacie entered the master suite and closed the door so she could hear her father on the phone.

“Yes, we just took off about an hour ago.”

“How are the girls enjoying the jet?”

“They love it. How is Barcelona?”

“You know it is one of your mother’s favorite destinations. She is currently shopping with Sanai and Lea. They say hello, by the way. I will let you get back to your friends. I just wanted to check in before you land. Have fun, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you too, dad, I will text you when we get there,” she informed before hanging up. Stacie jumped when she turned around and saw Cynthia Rose leaning against the doorframe.

“Aw man, I was hoping it was your mom. I wanted you to tell her hi for me.”

“Jesus, CR, you scared the hell out of me. You do know you aren't allowed to have a thing for my mom, right,” warned Stacie as she plopped down on the bed. Cynthia Rose closed the door and sat down beside her.

“Too late, already do, she shouldn’t be so damn fine if you don’t want your friends ogling her.”

“EJ and Derek used to hate having friends over because they would spend most of their time coming up with reasons why they should hang around her.”

“Any of them ever ask her to tuck them in? I would.”

“I will kill you,” warned Stacie and Cynthia Rose laughed.

“Yea, yea, I just came to check on you. You may be fooling blondie out there, but I saw that look you had earlier. What’s up?” Stacie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“It isn’t a big deal and I don’t want it to be a distraction. I am fine. I just…it is nothing.”

“You’re waiting on blondie to pop the question,” Cynthia Rose stated more than asked and Stacie’s eyes widened.

“How did you know?”

“I picked up on it when we were at Bechloe’s wedding.”

“You guys have got to stop with the nicknames.”

“Calm down, one half of Staubrey. Weddings always make couples think about tying the knot. I got to admit I figured I would see a ring on your finger by now. You two have been together off and on since senior year. You live in that big ass house you bought together and are domestic as hell.”

“Hey, we aren't that domestic.”

“The Hunter was tamed a long time ago.”

“I will have you know the Hunter is quite satisfied. I had three orgasms yesterday and plan on making my girl’s toes curl on this very bed after she is done spending some time with Chloe. Trust me. The Hunter is alive and well.”

“And yet you have none of his confidence. What’s the deal?” She looked down.

“When it comes to Bree, my confidence goes out the window. I love her. I am so damn in love with her, more than I thought I could ever love someone.”

“But?”

“I don’t think she is ready for marriage. I used to think she was. When she first suggested we buy a house together I thought, this is it, she is ready. But then she just never followed through. Right now, it is all about the Malibu resort and making it perfect. Maybe it is a blessing in disguise though. I still have a year left in my program before I graduate and by then, the resort should be up and running. I can wait.”

“You can, but you don’t want to,” said Cynthia Rose and Stacie shrugged.

“Want to, no, but I can and that is what matters. Bree is it for me. I waited for her to realize that and I can wait for her to realize marriage is the next step.”

“Well, if you get tired of waiting, just let the Hunter work his magic on her and then pop the question right there in bed, butt naked and thoroughly satisfied. She would be crazy to turn you down.” Stacie laughed.

“I am pretty sure Bree will want a bit more romance than that. I think I do as well.”

“I get it and if you picture her being the one to pop the question, then that’s how it should be. The Hunter has turned into a marshmallow though.” They both started laughing and heard a knock on the door. Aubrey poked her head in and quirked an eyebrow at them.

“It’s been an hour and you are already trying to get my girl into bed,” teased Aubrey and Cynthia Rose winked at her.

“Don’t worry, Posen. I am over the Hunter. Her mom is hotter,” said Cynthia Rose before hopping off of the bed to dodge Stacie’s swat. Aubrey giggled at the two of them and sat down as Cynthia Rose left and closed the door behind her.

“You okay, you have been quiet since we took off?”

“Yea, I just wanted to call my dad to let him know we left and then CR and I were hanging out. I figured you wanted to spend more time with Chloe.”

“I do, but she is just as tired as Beca, so they are knocked out on the couch. She has been busy ever since she helped Katy during the tour. Besides, we have plenty of time when we are in Maui. I want to spend some time with the love of my life,” said Aubrey as she pulled Stacie down on the bed. Stacie smiled as Aubrey kissed her neck.

“I can definitely go for that,” mumbled Stacie before tenderly kissing her. Aubrey pulled off her shirt, but Stacie glanced at the door.

“What about the others?”

“I told them if anyone comes into this room right now, I will kill them. After all these years, they are still afraid of Captain Posen.”

“They should be,” teased Stacie. She knew a part of her was still stressed about how badly she wanted to marry the love of her life, but in that moment, she promised to not let it ruin their vacation.

 

The plane ride went smoothly and the girls used the time to catch up with one another and sleep. If Amy had it her way, there would not be much sleeping going on during their week together and all the girls were preparing themselves for one of their signature Bella Reunions. They landed and were immediately greeted with leis. Aubrey arranged for a shuttle to take them to the private villa they were staying at and they were all excited to take in the beautiful landscape. Maui was absolutely breathtaking with its white sand beaches, scenic bays, waterfalls, and hidden coves. The villa Stacie and Aubrey reserved was located in Southwest Maui along a secluded stretch of beach. The moment they arrived at the villa, all the Bellas were taken aback by the massive estate and breathtaking oceanfront view. Even Stacie was impressed with the size of the villa, which had six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a gourmet kitchen, two living rooms, a theater, and swimming pool overlooking the beach. The second living room was an open concept space that connected the house to the spacious backyard where there were several places to lounge, gather, and relax around the pool, along with a Jacuzzi, outdoors dining area, and fire pit. It did not take them long to start running around the house claiming rooms and exploring all the lavish amenities.

Aubrey fell back onto the king sized bed in the master bedroom she and Stacie grabbed. She held her hand out to her girlfriend and Stacie happily joined her. Aubrey pulled her into her arms and cuddled up close to her. Stacie’s eyes slid shut as Aubrey nuzzled her neck and stroked her hair. Moments like that were what made Stacie fall even more in love with the blonde, the private, intimate moments that they only shared with one another. No matter how busy or stressed Aubrey was, she always made sure to show Stacie she loved her. Aubrey rolled on top of her and gazed lovingly into her eyes as they caressed and kissed, both content to be wrapped up in one another.

“I love you so much, Stace. You are everything to me. You know that right,” asked Aubrey as she laced their fingers together. Stacie nodded and sweetly kissed her.

“I love you too and you will always be everything to me.” Their serene bubble was disrupted when Amy pounded on the door.

“Get out here, flat butts. We need to figure out what to do for dinner. A girl has to eat!” Aubrey groaned.

“Maybe if we are really quiet, she will just go away.” Stacie smirked.

“Been there, tried that, didn’t end well,” reminded Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes as she remembered the last time they tried to ignore Amy.

“Yea, I don’t think we will get the deposit back on this place if a door is missing,” agreed Aubrey as she begrudgingly rolled off of her and sat up.

 

That evening, they were all so tired from their long flights that they decided to order from a nearby restaurant. Even flying in luxury was exhausting and they were more than happy to dine together in the backyard listening to the waves crashing on the shore below the villa and eating Hawaiian cuisine.

“These malasadas are legit. I need to take some back with me,” said Amy.

“I could eat this salmon and chicken long rice all day,” said Emily and they all nodded in agreement.

“So Bec, when are you touring again? Any chance you will come to New York City? Jess and I really loved seeing you perform,” asked Ashley and Beca shook her head.

“I’m not sure. All that travel and performing can be exhausting and Chlo and I want to spend some time at home,” said Beca as she slipped her hand into Chloe’s.

“Can we tell them,” whispered Chloe and Beca giggled.

“They can hear you, so now we kind of have to,” teased Beca.

“What’s going on,” asked Aubrey and Chloe beamed with happiness.

“We have decided to take some time off from work because we are going to try to get pregnant. We are going to start our family,” announced Chloe and all the Bellas congratulated them. Stacie tried to smile and silently scolded herself for the jealousy that surged through her. She was happy for her best friends and could tell they were blissfully in love, but it was just a reminder that while Beca and Chloe continued to move forward in their relationship, she and Aubrey were at a standstill. Beca frowned in confusion when she saw Stacie’s mixed expression.

“Aren't you happy for us, Stace? You will be an auntie soon and definitely a godmother. You know you and Bree are our first choices.” Amy huffed.

“Hey, what about me,” exclaimed Amy and Chloe smirked.

“Amy, you will be our kid’s Aussie auntie that gets them into plenty of trouble,” assured Chloe and Amy pumped her fist.

“Damn right,” she cheered. Aubrey looked curiously at Stacie, noticing that her girlfriend was oddly quiet. Stacie quickly recovered, grabbed her glass of wine, and held it up.

“To Beca and Chloe and having tons of fun getting pregnant,” she cheered and they all clinked glasses.

“You do know us having sex won’t pop out a kid, right Stace? Don’t tell me the Hunter never actually learned about the birds and the bees. Oh, the irony,” teased Beca and Stacie laughed.

“Doesn’t mean you two can't have fun in the meantime,” assured Stacie. Soon, all the Bellas were talking and excitedly chatting like usual. It was like they were back at Barden in the Bella House having dinner and teasing one another. It did not take long for the liquor to start flowing, truth or dare to be requested, and the game to take the usual turn of events it tended to when the Bellas got together. Aubrey, Stacie, Beca, and Chloe were not sure how it escalated so quickly, but by the end of the night Amy was skinny dipping in the pool, Jessica and Ashley revealed they had a threesome junior year, Lilly told them about a covert operation that they all refused to believe, and Cynthia Rose was kissing Flo as Emily counted them down from ten.

“I am both disturbed and intrigued right now. It’s like my body doesn’t know whether to be aroused or to shut my brain down to block out the memory,” admitted Beca as Flo and Cynthia Rose pulled apart and the others catcalled them. Flo blushed and covered her face with her hands as she giggled while Cynthia Rose praised her kissing skills.

“I didn’t know you had it like that, Flo. We will find you a man in no time on this island with those talented lips.”

“I have been told that before,” boasted Flo with a wink and Cynthia Rose smirked at her.

“By a woman or…”

“Of course not,” laughed Flo and Cynthia Rose winked back at her.

“Again, don’t knock it until you try it. Your turn,” said Cynthia Rose and Flo shrugged.

“Fine, Emily, truth or dare,” giggled Flo as she hiccupped and grabbed a cup of water to sober up a bit. Emily thought for a moment.

“Truth, I have learned my lesson about taking dares from Bellas,” said Emily.

“Fine, if you had to hook up with one Bella, who would it be,” challenged Flo and everyone applauded the question as Emily blushed.

“Honestly,” she asked. Amy scoffed as she wrapped a towel around herself and joined them.

“Uh, duh, Legacy, you chose truth,” reminded Amy like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emily groaned, but nodded.

“Fine, if I had to…and only if I had to…I guess I would hook up with…now, remember it is only hypothetical so…”

“Legacy, just answer the question,” laughed Cynthia Rose. Emily scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes as she said it.

“Aubrey,” she said quickly and profusely blushed as Aubrey’s eyes widened, Stacie’s jaw dropped, and the rest of their friends laughed, cheered, catcalled, and heckled the youngest Bella.

“Seriously,” asked Aubrey and Emily shrugged as she cleared her throat.

“I don’t have a crush on you or anything. It’s just I figure if I ever did do it with a Bella, it better be worth it. I have heard you and Stace. Anyone that can make her call out like that must be an expert in the bedroom,” explained Emily as she blushed even more and Stacie grinned from ear to ear as she pulled Aubrey into her lap.

“Trust me, Em, you wouldn’t be disappointed,” teased Stacie, causing Emily to turn redder than they had ever seen her.

“I can't believe you didn’t choose me. I could turn all you pitches out,” declared Amy and they all rolled their eyes and laughed as she confidently nodded. Stacie yawned and looked down at Aubrey’s watch.

“I am exhausted and still want enough energy to test out my girl’s sexual prowess tonight. I’ll make sure she does you proud, Em,” teased Stacie and everyone laughed as Emily blushed and groaned.

“I am never living this down, am I,” she whined and Aubrey winked at her.

“I am flattered. Now, if you will excuse us, I need to go assure my girl I only have eyes for her,” teased Aubrey. Everyone laughed and began cleaning up. It had been a long day and they were all ready to get some sleep before enjoying their first full day in Maui.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the Bellas explored Kihei and enjoyed all Maui’s southwest shore had to offer. The day was spent at the beach swimming, snorkeling, and learning how to surf. Stacie watched in amazement as her girlfriend easily picked it up. Aubrey high-fived Emily as the two of them jogged back to the shore after catching their biggest wave yet.

“How the hell were you two even able to be on long enough to do that? I couldn’t even get my surfboard to stay in the water,” said Beca.

“Yea, totes impressive,” agreed Chloe.

“Mikey taught me,” informed Emily as Stacie sauntered over to her girlfriend in her red bikini and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

“That was so damn sexy, baby,” whispered Stacie and Aubrey moaned as she deepened the kiss.

“Okay you two, enough before you give everyone a free show. Come on, Bree, you promised me a besties shopping trip,” reminded Chloe as she grabbed Aubrey’s hand and pulled them apart. Aubrey pouted as Stacie gave her a seductive smile.

“Can’t we do that tomorrow,” whined Aubrey and Chloe gave her a look.

“No, we can't. You promised,” reminded Chloe and Aubrey straightened up.

“Right, besties shopping trip, we will finish this later, baby,” assured Aubrey as she cupped Stacie’s backside and teasingly kissed her. It was Stacie’s turn to pout as they pulled apart.

“You better be glad I want to spend some time with my bestie too, Chlo, or I would totally pounce on her and make her forget all about shopping.”

“Oh, I know you would,” giggled Chloe. She kissed her wife and whispered something in her ear before grabbing her beach bag. Stacie sat down by Beca on a towel and sighed.

“So, what do you want to do? The others are heading into town too, do you want to join them,” asked Stacie, but Beca shook her head.

“It’s been a long day and they are all going to be starving by the time they get back. How about we head back to the villa and make dinner together for them like we used to? The fridge is fully stocked so we might as well use it,” suggested Beca and Stacie grinned.

“You are only suggesting that because you want me to make your favorite. Don’t worry. I made sure the ingredients for lasagna were on the grocery list when we booked the place. Sometimes I think you only love me for my cooking.”

“Of course I do,” teased Beca as they gathered their things and headed up the shore to the villa. The sun hung low in the sky as afternoon began to make way toward evening. When they entered the villa, they sighed in relief as the cool indoor air washed over them.

“That was a lot of fun, but the sun drained me. I don’t know how they have the energy to go shopping,” admitted Beca as she grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator. She tossed one to Stacie and began grabbing the ingredients from the refrigerator and pantry.

“That’s too much sun for our little rain cloud,” teased Stacie and Beca flipped her off.

“You know only Chlo can call me that.”

“That’s because you are whipped.” Beca stuck her tongue out at her and put on some music as they fell back into their early L.A. days of singing, dancing, and cooking together. The two friends spent the next hour cooking, laughing, and teasing one another about the bachelorette party months ago.

“Dude, that was not my fault! That night was crazy. UCLA’s campus cops are way more serious than Barden’s were. They were on our ass and I had no choice but to push you into the bushes or have us both get arrested days before the wedding!”

“I had so many scratches on me the next day. Bree was not happy I almost got arrested when out with you…again,” laughed Stacie.

“Neither was Chlo, she threatened to withhold sex if I ever got that drunk again. Damn, I am whipped,” giggled Beca and Stacie smiled at her.

“Yea, but you got the pay-off so it is totally worth it. You and Chloe look so happy together. It is nice to see that newlywed bliss is actually a thing.”

“I spent so long denying my feelings for her. It feels amazing to know every morning I wake up she will be there with me. I would do anything for her. How are things with you and Bree? You look pretty happy, especially since you can't keep your hands off each other.”

“We are,” she said with a nod as she cut up some more vegetables and tossed them in the big bowl of salad.

“Hey, what’s up? I noticed it yesterday but I figured you were just tired or something. What is going on with you and Bree?”

“Nothing, we are great. Really we are, I mean I am doing well in school, she is really excited about opening the new resort. Things are great.”

“But,” prompted Beca and Stacie sighed as she crossed her arms, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Beca turned her around to face her.

“Talk to me, Stace. But what?”

“Do you think Bree really loves me?” Beca’s eyes widened in surprise at the question.

“Stace, of course she does. Look, I know I tease her, especially when she goes into Captain Posen mode, but it is so obvious that Aubrey is in love with you. You make her so happy. Remember how stressed and crazy she was before? That seems like a distant memory now because that Aubrey never smiled for long or even showed any real emotions besides frustration. She looks at you the way I look at Chloe, like you hang the moon for her.”

“Yea, but…I don’t know. I just feel like we should be more by now. When she suggested we buy a house together, I figured that meant she was ready to settle down, but maybe I was wrong. I always thought I would be the one in the relationship with the commitment issues, but really ever since we got together, I have waited on Bree to be ready. Ready to admit her feelings, ready to be in a relationship, and I just thought we were over that,” confessed Stacie and Beca sighed. She grabbed two bottles of beer from the refrigerator and nodded toward the backyard.

“The lasagna still needs to finish cooking. Let’s go sit out back and talk,” suggested Beca and Stacie nodded as she took one of the beers. They sat down by the pool and Beca sighed.

“Look, I know you two had a rocky start, but it is so obvious that Bree loves you. Have you tried talking to her about it?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start. I want her to want it too, Bec. I never want a proposal out of fear.”

“Should she be afraid of losing you,” questioned Beca and Stacie smirked.

“You already know the answer to that. No, but maybe that is the problem. Maybe she knows that I will always wait for her to be ready and that is why she is taking her sweet time.”

“Are you sure she isn’t waiting on you to make the move?”

“I think we both know the ball is in her court with that just like Chloe knew it was in yours. I don’t know how it got to be that way, but I guess I always just assumed Bree would propose to me. After all, she is the one that needs to decide if she really wants me forever. I have been very clear that she is it for me.”

“I can't believe I am defending Bree, but seriously Stace, it is so clear you are it for her too.” Stacie ran a hand through her hair and shook her head.

“I don’t know sometimes. Yes, most of the time I feel like we mean everything to each other, but Bec, after your wedding all I could think about was marrying her and all she could think about was the resort. What does that say? I mean we are in Hawaii with our friends at this amazing villa. There is a breathtaking sunset and I should be having a romantic moment with the love of my life, not questioning her love for me with my best friend, but I can't shake this feeling. I know I should just be happy. Life is pretty damn perfect right now, but all I keep thinking is that I want what you and Chloe have. I want the amazing proposal and beautiful wedding and even if we aren't ready for kids, I want to assure my parents that we are at least thinking about it,” explained Stacie as tears filled her eyes. Beca wrapped an arm around her.

“You really want to marry her, don’t you?” Stacie nodded as she wiped her eyes.

“More than anything,” she confessed and Beca slowly nodded.

“Then I guess we should probably put you out of your misery,” she informed and Stacie frowned in confusion as Beca stood up. Stacie gasped when she heard Aubrey’s voice behind her.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Tears filled Stacie’s eyes and she was speechless as Beca joined in with the rest of the Bellas and they sang backup for Aubrey. Stacie was in utter shock, but she began to realize how planned out the moment was. After all, she said it herself. They were in Hawaii with all of their friends at a beautiful villa and the perfect sunset by the ocean was in the background. Beca winked at her before going to stand by her wife as they sang and Aubrey walked over to her.

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Aubrey held her hand out and Stacie laced their fingers together as she smiled through her tears. She glanced over at her friends who were smiling at her as they sang. Chloe and Beca had their phones out and Stacie noticed her and Aubrey’s parents watching from the screens. Her eyes locked with Aubrey’s and she became lost in the eyes that always made her heart flutter as Aubrey continued to sing to her.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Aubrey pulled a ring box from her pocket and Stacie couldn’t stop the tears of happiness from flowing when the love of her life got down on one knee and revealed an exquisite diamond ring.

“Anastacia Marie Conrad, will you please marry me?” Stacie was nodding before Aubrey could even finish asking the question and Aubrey beamed with happiness as she slipped the ring on her finger. Their friends cheered for them as they kissed and they could hear their parents doing the same on the phone. Aubrey wiped Stacie’s tears away with her thumbs.

“Surprised?”

“I can't believe you did all of this. I thought…I thought...”

“You thought what I wanted you to think, which was that marriage was not even on my mind, but I have known for a while Stace. Do you really think I would buy a house with you if I didn’t want forever?” Stacie giggled and showered her with kisses. She looked over at her friends.

“You all knew,” she asked and they nodded.

“It was our job to keep you thinking about the future. The marriage talk on the plane, talking about kids last night,” informed Beca.

“Wait, you two aren't trying to have a baby,” asked Stacie and Chloe shook her head.

“Not yet, we are still enjoying newlywed bliss, but someday,” assured Chloe as Beca nodded in agreement with her wife. Beca handed her phone to Stacie and she beamed with happiness as she showed her parents the ring.

“I cannot believe you knew about this. You totally had me fooled, mom,” giggled Stacie and her mother winked at her.

“Aubrey asked us months ago,” confirmed her mother.

“We wanted to make sure your proposal was memorable and helped her pick out Maui. Think of it as an early wedding gift from us,” added her father. Aubrey’s father smiled proudly at them.

“I told you she would say yes and your mother’s ring looks perfect on her,” said General Posen and Stacie gasped as she looked down at the beautiful diamond ring.

“Baby, this was your mom’s?” Aubrey nodded.

“It’s the ring my dad proposed to her with. I knew it would look perfect on her too, dad,” assured Aubrey and Stacie happily hugged her as everyone cheered for them again.

“You are getting so lucky tonight, babe,” Stacie whispered in her ear and Aubrey winked at her.

“Good because I look forward to making love to my beautiful fiancée. I love you so much, Stace.”

“I love you too, forever.”

“Forever and always,” vowed Aubrey before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri.


	4. Chapter 4

Stacie’s eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand rubbing the small of her back. Streaks of sunlight glowed through the curtains and it took her a moment to remember where she was as she snuggled closer to Aubrey. She untangled her legs from the crisp, white linens and sighed happily when Aubrey’s beautiful eyes were gazing back at her.

“Last night was the best night of my life. Engagement sex is definitely amazing,” she giggled as she nuzzled her fiancée’s neck. Aubrey nodded and stroked her hair.

“And to think we get to look forward to wedding night sex and tons of honeymoon sex,” reminded Aubrey and Stacie happily nodded.

“I can't wait. I still can't believe last night actually happened. How long were you planning this?” Aubrey laced their fingers together and beamed at the immaculate diamond ring on Stacie’s finger.

“Since the holidays, your mom made some suggestions about where we could go and helped me find this place. I asked her and your dad for their blessing. Once that was done, I just had to get the Bellas on board without them spilling the beans, especially Amy and Emily.”

“How did you manage that anyways? I know Em can at least try not to slip up, but Amy has no filter.”

“I had to threaten her within an inch of her life and had Chloe and Beca keep an eye on her. She was the last one I told. Of course Chloe and Beca knew first and helped me coordinate with the rest of the Bellas. It was hard finding time with all our schedules. We knew you would be suspicious if it felt too out of the blue, so Flo suggested planning it under the guise of a Bella’s trip for Emily’s graduation and Beca and Cynthia Rose made sure to keep you off guard. By the way, I can't believe you really thought I didn’t want to marry you.” Stacie peppered kisses on her fiancée’s neck.

“I just wasn’t sure if you were ready. I kept dropping hints and you kept talking about the new resort.” Aubrey cupped her face.

“I have wanted to marry you for a while.”

“Really?”

“Of course, Stace, you are everything to me and I love you so much. I know when we first started off I was hesitant, but that had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me dealing with my insecurities. I think I knew even back then that you were it for me and it scared me. It was never about being into women, it was about being into you and knowing that if I opened up my heart to you, I would never get it back. That scared me because I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you.”

“I know the feeling. I didn’t expect to fall so hard so fast, but I did and since then all I have wanted is you. I can't wait to get married.”

“Have any dates in mind?” Stacie shrugged.

“Not really and I don’t really care how it happens as long as I have you and we get to go on an amazing honeymoon.”

“You know my father is going to want a traditional wedding.”

“Bree, we have been over this. I love your dad and I am glad he finally warmed up to the idea of us being together, but I don’t care what he wants. What do you want, baby?” Aubrey thought for a moment and smiled.

“I think I want to get married in Georgia. It is the place we met and I would love an early summer wedding, maybe outside.”

“What about the resort? We love it there, it is where we first got together, and there would be plenty of places for people to stay. Maybe we can block off a weekend next year, maybe the spring,” suggested Stacie and Aubrey beamed with happiness.

“You really want to get married that soon? With everything else going on, your research and classes, the new resort, things could get hectic.” Stacie rolled on top of her.

“Being your wife will be worth it,” assured Stacie and Aubrey nodded as she wrapped her legs around her waist.

“Definitely worth it,” agreed Aubrey before tenderly kissing her. They both jumped when they heard banging on the bedroom door.

“Breakfast is ready, so come up for air. We have to get on the road soon,” called Amy and Aubrey whined.

“Can we just leave her in Hana today?”

“You know you love her, even if she does interrupt us sometimes. She is right though. We need to get up.”

“But I am comfy and want to start my morning off right. Forget breakfast, I am craving you,” whined Aubrey and Stacie winked at her as she rolled out of bed.

“Then come shower with me and feed that craving,” she called over her shoulder as she headed toward the connected bathroom. She laughed when Aubrey hopped out of bed and chased after her, knowing they were going to thoroughly enjoy their shower.

 

By the time they finished showering and eating breakfast, everyone was excited about their excursion. They were heading to the east side of Maui and to the small town of Hana to explore the coastline and visit the Pools of Oheo. A smaller shuttle pulled in front of the villa and a muscular, handsome man with sun-kissed skin, long black hair, and a charming grin opened the doors for them. Amy nudged Flo and whispered in her ear.

“Now that’s some man candy. I usually would go on the prowl, but why don’t you take this one. I know you are hesitant to start a relationship while you are still in law school, but there is nothing wrong with a fling,” suggested Amy and Flo gulped as the man hopped out of the shuttle. He was wearing blue and gray board shorts and a form fitting gray shirt that showed the outline of his bulging muscles.

“Morning ladies, you must be the Bellas. I am Makoa, but you can call me Mack. Ready to head to Hana to explore some waterfalls and the rainforests?” They all nodded and Stacie whispered to Aubrey.

“Babe, you better be glad you snatched up the Hunter when you did. He is yummy,” whispered Stacie and Aubrey giggled as Chloe nodded in agreement.

“Like surfer fantasy yummy,” added Chloe and Beca arched an eyebrow at her.

“That toner in your pants right now better be for me,” teased Beca and Chloe wrapped her arms around her.

“Aw, look at how far we have come. I’m the one looking at a guy and you are the jealous one. Don’t worry, baby, I still only have eyes for you,” assured Chloe before tenderly kissing her and Beca giggled.

“To be fair, Jesse didn’t look like that,” said Beca and Aubrey smirked.

“That’s because Jesse was a boy and that is a man,” informed Aubrey and Stacie wrapped an arm around her.

“You know, the Hunter isn’t opposed to a threesome,” she teased and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“I don’t share,” assured Aubrey and Stacie moaned.

“You know I love it when you get all possessive,” whispered Stacie before passionately kissing her. Emily nudged them.

“Save it for the honeymoon, sheesh, but he is quite handsome,” she agreed as she, Jessica, and Ashley began giggling like schoolgirls and whispering to one another about the sexy tour guide. Flo swallowed thickly as she watched him start grabbing their bags and putting them in the back. She reached for hers to hand it to him and their eyes locked when they reached for the bag at the same time.

“Hey,” he said with a grin and she bit her lip nervously.

“Hello, I’m…um….”

“Florencia, she is Florencia and single,” informed Amy and Flo nudged her, but Makoa’s chuckle made her lock eyes with him again.

“Hello, single Florencia, I am single Mack. Hana is one of the most beautiful towns of the island and very romantic. Just let me know if I can do anything to make you get the most out of the experience.”

“Mack on, Mack,” teased Cynthia Rose and he blushed as all the other women laughed. Flo blushed as well.

“Um, I should get these on the bus so we can head out,” he chuckled and Flo smiled at him.

“I’ll help,” she offered and he nodded as they grabbed the rest of the bags and cooler. Cynthia Rose winked at Amy.

“Maybe Flo will get some after all. The girl needs to loosen up a bit. Law school is stressing her out,” said Cynthia Rose and Amy nodded.

“I’d let him loosen me up any day,” assured Amy and Beca scrunched up her nose.

“Alright you two, calm down, no one is loosening up Flo. They are just talking,” said Beca and Amy rolled her eyes.

“Uh oh, Beca is in Pops mode. Everyone watch out before she gets the shotgun,” teased Amy.

“Shut up,” grumbled Beca and Emily nodded.

“Mack is hot, but Pops is right. We still need to keep an eye on him. How many of his customers does he flirt with like that? How often does it lead to more? Lilly, I say we find out more about Mr. Mack before Flo takes this any further,” said Emily and Lilly grinned.

“Done,” she whispered as she pulled out her phone and Beca quickly shook her head.

“Not done, Lilly, no. Emily, you can't just give her vague orders like that,” whispered Beca and Emily shrugged.

“You do what you gotta do for family. I am sure she won’t take it too far,” assured Emily and Beca gulped.

“Why do you sound like the mob right now,” asked Beca and Amy nodded as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

“It is so beautiful. One moment you are just a baby dingo joining in on our crazy adventures and the next you are ordering hits on people. They grow up so fast,” said Amy and Emily’s eyes widened.

“Wait, that’s….I didn’t mean that. I didn’t even say that! Lilly, I meant a background check.”

“You didn’t say that,” whispered Lilly before whispering into her phone again.

“Yea, you have to be clear about such things, Legacy,” added Amy and Beca grabbed Lilly’s phone.

“Alright, I am putting my foot down. No hit lists and no endangering our tour guide,” scolded Beca and Amy huffed.

“Well, you better make sure Legacy knows that,” said Amy. Emily threw her hands up in exasperation and Beca pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Chlo, a little help,” whined Beca and Chloe kissed her adoringly.

“I think you have it under control, Becs. You know, it is cute how protective you are. It’s good to know for the future.”

“The future,” asked Beca with a smile and Chloe winked at her.

“I know we said all that stuff about kids to mess with Stacie, but I wouldn’t mind thinking about it sooner rather than later. Just some food for thought,” said Chloe before kissing her cheek and heading toward the bus. Stacie giggled at Beca’s stunned expression as Aubrey went to join her best friend.

“Come on, papa bear, we have an island to explore,” teased Stacie as she wrapped an arm around her best friend and guided her over to the shuttle. Lilly quietly slipped her phone out of Beca’s back pocket and resumed her call as Emily looked around at the others.

“No one sees this right now,” asked Emily, but the others were busy filing on the shuttle. She shrugged and gave Lilly a look.

“Background check only,” warned Emily and Lilly huffed, but nodded.

 

The road to Hana was narrow and winding, but strikingly beautiful. It took over three hours to get to the eastern coastline and they made a few stops to take pictures by scenic cliffs and buy fruit at pineapple stands, but the journey was well worth the travel. Hana was known for its cascading waterfalls, lush greenery, picturesque scenery and black sand beach. Aubrey moaned as Stacie grabbed some sunblock and began rubbing it on her back. Her head lolled back and Stacie rubbed her shoulders. They were at Hamoa Beach sunbathing while the others swam and snorkeled.

“I may just have to marry you for your magic hands,” admitted Aubrey and Stacie kissed her right temple.

“That’s because you are way too tense. I thought you were less stressed now that construction is underway in Malibu.”

“That isn’t why I was stressed,” mumbled Aubrey and Stacie frowned in confusion.

“Wait, you weren't seriously stressed about proposing, were you?”

“I planned an entire trip including all of our closest friends so I could ask the love of my life to spend forever with me…it wasn’t exactly an easy few months.” Stacie pulled her closer and cupped her cheek when Aubrey turned to face her.

“Baby, there is no way I would ever say no to marrying you. I love you so much and spending my life with you is the only thing I want to do forever. You have to know how much you mean to me.”

“I do. Thinking about proposing just made me obsess over every detail and then that made me obsess over what you would want the proposal to be like and then that made me obsess over getting it perfect. I just wanted to make sure it was everything you wanted and more. You deserve the best, Stace.”

“Then it is a good thing I have you,” whispered Stacie before tenderly kissing her. She moaned when Aubrey deepened the kiss and they became lost in one another. The sound of a camera clicking made them pull apart and shake their heads with smiles when they saw Chloe taking pictures of them.

“You two are just too cute. I have to make sure I have plenty of pictures to show at the wedding reception,” explained Chloe and they smiled at her excitement as Beca walked over with two plates of food. She handed one to Chloe and received a kiss from her wife in thanks. Stacie frowned.

“Hey, where is ours,” asked Stacie and Beca smirked.

“Have your future wife cater to you. There is an awesome food truck right up there,” informed Beca and Stacie huffed.

“You are my maid of honor and bestie. You are supposed to take care of me too,” reminded Stacie and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Just because we are besties doesn’t mean…wait, I am your maid of honor?”

“Um, obviously, what kind of question is that,” asked Stacie and Beca giggled.

“Well you didn’t actually ask me yet, Stace.”

“Because some things are a given,” exclaimed Stacie. Beca sighed.

“Fine, I will go get you some food,” grumbled Beca.

“Me too,” called Aubrey and she giggled when Beca flipped her off. Chloe sat down beside them and winked.

“Don’t you just love her? All tough on the outside, but a big softie on the inside, my perfect rain cloud,” she said with a dreamy sigh as she watched Beca head back toward the food truck. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“You two are disgustingly adorable,” teased Aubrey before resting back on her elbows to bask in the sunlight. A few minutes later, Beca came back over with two plates of food and the four of them ate together, chatting and laughing.

“I missed this,” admitted Chloe and Aubrey smiled warmly at her best friend.

“Just because we don’t live together doesn’t mean we don’t hang out plenty, Chlo.”

“I know. It is just that everything has been so hectic lately.” Aubrey nodded.

“Yes, it has been, but we will always make time for each other. Besides, we have a wedding to plan.” Chloe clapped happily, but Beca groaned.

“Not more wedding planning,” whined Beca and she let out an ooph as Chloe nudged her. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, hobbit, you know you will love it.”

“Only because you make my best friend happy,” assured Beca and Stacie winked at her before kissing Aubrey.

“Very happy,” assured Stacie. Beca shook her head as she heard water splashing and Emily yelling as Amy splashed her. The rest of the Bellas joined in and ganged up on Amy as she tried to challenge Emily to a crocodile wrestling match.

“Are you sure you want them in your wedding? Wrangling Amy became a full time job at ours,” warned Beca and Aubrey smirked.

“We’ll be sure to put that on your list of duties,” teased Aubrey and Beca groaned.

“I quit,” she shouted and they all laughed at her dramatics.

“You are stuck with me, bestie. You can’t quit. Besides, the bachelorette party was pretty badass because of her. Speaking of which, babe, I have a list of demands.”

“Already,” asked Aubrey and Stacie nodded.

“One, we need to honeymoon somewhere near a beach. You are too sexy in a bikini to waste another opportunity to get you in one. Two, I want a striptease at my bachelorette party…”

“Aca-scuse….”

“From you, Bree, sheesh, a private striptease and the ‘look, but don’t touch’ rule is null and void.” Aubrey giggled and rolled her eyes, but nodded.

“Three, we make the week before our wedding a Bellas Reunion like this one, so we can hang out with our crazy friends again,” informed Stacie and Aubrey smirked.

“Is that it?” It was Beca’s turn to roll her eyes as Stacie thought for a moment and counted off her demands on her fingers.

“Yep, for now,” said Stacie with a grin. Aubrey deeply kissed her and winked.

“Deal, babe, and I will even let you pick out the outfit you want the striptease in,” agreed Aubrey. Stacie sighed happily.

“Best future wife, ever,” exclaimed Stacie before showering a laughing Aubrey in kisses. Beca tried to act annoyed by their public display of affection, but Chloe caught the smile tugging at her lips. The redhead slipped her hand into her wife’s and sighed happily as she looked around at all of their friends. Beca kissed the top of her hand and they shared a smile, knowing they were both happy to revel in the moment as they sat on the beach in Maui blissfully in love and surrounded by some of the people they loved most in the world.


	5. 1st Epilogue

*One Year Later*

Stacie instinctively smiled as she began to wake up and her eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, but she could see slivers of light slipping through the cracked curtains. The sound of the ocean could be heard in the distance and she sighed happily as she snuggled closer into Aubrey’s embrace. Her brain was becoming more alert by the second, but her body was still fatigued and exhausted. It had been a long week, full of planning, partying, and it all led up to the happiest day of her life, the day she vowed her life to Aubrey’s in front of their friends and family. The weeks leading up to the wedding had been stressful with work and school keeping the couple busy, but they made sure to set the week leading up to their wedding aside to spend time together and with their friends and family.

All the Bellas returned to the Lodge at Fallen Leaves to celebrate the wedding of their friends and the bachelorette party was full of debauchery and tons of memories that would be talked about for years to come. Aubrey also made sure Stacie got her lap dance, pulling her fiancée away midway through the night to the back of the party bus while their friends downed shots in their honor at a rooftop bar. They all woke up the next day with hangovers thanking Aubrey’s sense to have the party a couple of days before the ceremony. The nuptials were held outside in a gazebo by the lake and Aubrey was surprised when her father didn’t complain about the setting. In fact, the general was quite teary-eyed when he walked her down the aisle. Stacie’s father was as well, but that was nothing new for the man that treated his only daughter like a princess. Stacie sighed happily as Aubrey’s eyes opened and she nuzzled her wife’s neck.

“Morning, Mrs. Conrad-Posen,” rasped out Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

“Morning, my beautiful wife,” whispered Stacie as they held one another close and Aubrey drew lazy circles on Stacie’s arm.

“I can't believe we are finally married and actually in Belize. I didn’t think it was possible to find a place as beautiful as Maui.”

“Well, only the best for the love of my life…wow, you are my wife now. I still can't believe it.”

“I know, right? And everything went on without a hitch. Even Amy was tame…well as tame as Amy can be.”

“We have Flo to thank for that. Amy was too busy teasing her about Mack,” giggled Stacie.

“Yea, that one shocked me a bit as well. I knew she planned on bringing a guest, but I didn’t actually think they would last this long.” Stacie swatted at her arm and Aubrey laughed.

“What, it is true, long distance rarely works, especially when you start off as a fling, but they are still going strong.”

“It worked for us,” reminded Stacie as she peppered kisses on her neck.

“Only because I have the most patient woman in the world that loves me despite my flaws.”

“Wow, honeymoon sex must fry your brain if you are willing to concede all of that, but we worked it out and look at us now. Married and enjoying newlywed bliss, I didn’t think it was possible, but seeing that ring on your finger has made me even hornier for you.”

“I know what you mean. Making love to you is always phenomenal, but there is just something about making love to my gorgeous wife,” teased Aubrey as she rolled on top of her. Stacie spread her legs and wrapped them around Aubrey as they kissed and caressed.

“We haven’t left the room since we got here. We should probably go enjoy the beach today or at least the rest of the villa,” giggled Aubrey, but Stacie shook her head.

“Too much sex to have and lingerie to take off for all that. Although, I wouldn’t mind eating breakfast and then having you for dessert on the counter.” Aubrey moaned and nodded before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She gazed into Stacie’s eyes and beamed with happiness.

“I don’t know how I got so damn lucky to spend forever with you, but I love you so much, Stace.”

“I love you too, Bree, forever. Now how about we take this into the shower before breakfast,” teased Stacie before rolling out a bed. She let out a squeal of delight and laughter as Aubrey scooped her up into her arms and carried her toward the shower.

“Shower sex, kitchen sex, and then beach sex,” suggested Aubrey.

“Pool sex, we got way too much sand in too many crevices in Maui,” reminded Stacie and Aubrey laughed as she nodded in agreement, knowing that they would be very busy on their honeymoon.


	6. Second Epilogue - Most Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another epilogue to give some love to Emily. After all, how can you not love Emily?!

2nd Epilogue - Almost A Year Later

Stacie could feel her nerves start up and it surprised her that she was anxious. After all, she wouldn’t be the one up on stage. It caught her a bit off guard, but feeling Aubrey wrap her arms around her from behind made her instantly relax and melt into her wife’s embrace.

“Breathe, baby, it is going to be aca-amazing,” whispered Aubrey into her ear and Stacie nodded as she cuddled into her arms. A smirk graced her lips as the thought ran through her mind and it slipped out just loud enough for Aubrey to hear.

“My, how far we have come.” Aubrey threw her head back in laughter and nodded before kissing her wife tenderly. She knew it was true. When they first met, Aubrey was extremely uptight and obsessed with only one thing, winning. Over the years, she loosened up, but the moment she reconnected with Stacie, everything seemed to click for her. She was no longer the anxious girl concerned with redeeming herself and worried about appearances. Aubrey Conrad-Posen was content. Did she still obsess from time to time over her work? Of course, after all, it was hard not to when she was a successful businesswoman that owned two resorts and was working with new investors to open another in Portland.

It had been a year since she and Stacie got married and the couple was still in newlywed bliss. Stacie had graduated and was living out her dream of running her own laboratory for her research. It was part of an arrangement with her parents, who desperately wanted her to add to the Conrad Legacy by keeping her work in-house. At the same time, they knew Stacie was not going to return to Oregon to conduct her research at the main headquarters for Conrad Industries, so they made her an offer. A small research facility in Los Angeles fell on hard times and Conrad Industries bought the facility and gifted it to their brilliant daughter in hopes of keeping all patents in the family. Stacie was more than happy to agree to the arrangement and was able to pick her own staff and renovate the facility to be up to the standards of a Conrad research lab. She did have one stipulation though and while her father resisted at first, her mother knew it was important to her. Stacie always wanted to do things on her terms and while she loved her family, she didn’t want to be in their shadows. She wanted to set out on her own, which is why her facility was officially a subsidiary of Conrad Industries. There was more paperwork involved, legal documents, and advice from Aubrey than she thought possible, but eventually Dr. Stacie Conrad became the owner of Rad Tech, a subsidiary of Conrad Industries, where she could do her own research and create her own patents, while still being part of the Conrad Empire.

Meanwhile, Aubrey expanded her businesses, but did not take on the sole responsibility of opening another resort. Stacie assured her it was too much stress and Aubrey agreed, which is why she and Jackson went into business together. While the two argued like siblings, they truly did work well together and Jackson was ready for a fresh start. He quite liked designing resorts and with the help of Aubrey’s assistant, Bianca, the two focused on opening a resort on the outskirts of Portland. Stacie assured them it would be the perfect place for a resort and cabin getaway. Aubrey and Stacie became silent partners. It had been a busy year for the couple and for their friends as well. Beca Mitchell continued to be a household name and international sensation as she produced hit after hit. Chloe’s reputation as a stellar choreographer grew until she had to have her own personal assistant and manager to handle all the requests from artists wanting to work with her for tours and music videos. Beca and Chloe were quite the power couple and adored by their fans. While they stayed out of the spotlight as much as possible and were not fans of broadcasting their personal lives to the world, they did have more support and love than they ever imagined as a couple.

Stacie looked around at all of her friends as Aubrey pulled her closer in her arms. It had been a festive weekend so far and their night was just beginning. It was the first weekend of Coachella and Beca was headlining the Saturday night performance. All the Bellas flew out to attend the music festival and enjoy the perks of being the friends of Beca and Chloe Mitchell. They had all-access passes, attended sponsored parties, hung by the pool, and roamed around the festival like celebrities. It was even surreal for Aubrey and Stacie, who had been to the festival before. The last time they attended with Beca and Chloe, Beca’s star power was still growing and Chloe was virtually unknown. They were able to walk around in awe like the spectators they were, but this year was different. This year, they were constantly noticed wherever they went, had fans asking for pictures, and were greeted by other musicians and celebrities like they were close friends. Beca missed the way they were able to roam freely the last time they were in attendance, but her friends knew she was mainly nervous about her performance. After a day of hanging out, the Bellas watched from the side of the stage as Beca walked out to cheers. The crowd chanted her name and Beca did her usual routine of greeting and thanking them for their support before starting her set. The crowd was lively and all the Bellas began dancing as well. Aubrey giggled at her best friend as Chloe watched dreamily as Beca threw a smile and wink in her direction.

“Damn, Chlo, at least try to hide your toner,” teased Aubrey and all the Bellas laughed as Chloe playfully glared at her.

“Leave me alone. I love these moments. Watching Becs in her element is the sexiest thing ever,” assured Chloe and Stacie smirked.

“Don’t tell me we are witnessing your version of foreplay,” said Stacie and she laughed when Chloe simply shrugged.

“Ew, gross,” exclaimed Aubrey and Chloe winked at her.

“You should see her when I am rehearsing a routine. The quickest way to get Becs to jump my bones is to take her to a practice with me. Last time, we didn’t even make it home.”

“Way too much information,” shrieked Aubrey as the others laughed, but Cynthia Rose shook her head.

“No, don’t stop, I need to know all the dirty details. I know Beca is tiny but what kind of positions can you really get into in a car,” asked Cynthia Rose.

“Let’s just say we are both pretty flexible,” said Chloe and Aubrey covered her ears as the rest of the Bellas catcalled and applauded the confession.

“There are some things you just can't unhear,” complained Aubrey and Flo nodded in agreement.

“Don’t go giving Mack any ideas. He already has a fantasy of us having a threesome with one of you sexy ladies,” said Flo and they all laughed as Mack blushed.

“A secret fantasy,” he reminded Flo and she giggled before kissing him.

“Oops,” she said and Stacie winked at him.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Mack. I wanted a threesome with you when we first saw you, but unfortunately Bree doesn’t share and to be honest, neither does the Hunter. There is only room for one alpha in the bedroom at a time,” teased Stacie as Aubrey nodded in agreement. She squeezed Stacie’s backside and nuzzled her neck.

“And we both know the only person you’ll submit to is me,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie tenderly kissed her. It was Chloe’s turn to interrupt them.

“Alright, enough you two, here comes the big moment. Why am I nervous,” questioned Chloe.

“I know, right, I didn’t expect it either,” admitted Stacie and Aubrey smiled sweetly at them.

“Because the baby of the family is all grown up,” said Aubrey and all the Bellas watched Emily anxiously grab her microphone on the opposite side of the stage as she waited for Beca to introduce her.

Once Emily managed to work up the courage to talk to Beca about her desire to be in the industry, Beca was more than happy to take her under her wing. She always believed Emily had an amazing voice and talent as a songwriter, so she was not surprised when they began effortlessly working on songs together in the studio. Sammy was excited about signing her and had an entire campaign and marketing team working on her debut. After months of hard work, the time was finally there and while her parents were not in attendance, they were watching from home live on their computer screens. Emily took in a shaky breath. This was her moment, the moment when she was introduced to the world as a musician and she couldn’t think of a better place for it to happen. She let out a deep breath when Mikey blew her a kiss. He was already on stage since he was performing like usual with Beca.

“Coachella, I have a special surprise for you tonight,” said Beca and the crowd applauded.

“I have been working with one of the most talented up and coming artists in the business and I am proud to call her a friend. She is like family to me, so you know we put something special together for her self-titled EP. It will be released tonight after the performance, so Coachella, give it up for Emily Junk,” announced Beca. Emily took in a deep breath before walking out onto the stage to hug Beca. All the Bellas whistled and cheered for Emily and Amy chuckled.

“I still think they should have stuck with a stage name, like Em J. I still stand by thinking her name only works if she releases a song called Junk in the Trunk,” said Amy. Stacie and Chloe both shushed her as they smiled proudly at Emily. She had come so far and started to gain confidence after Beca whispered something to her and Mikey gave her a wink.

“Thank you for the warm welcome, Coachella. It is an absolute honor to be here. This song is one that Beca and I worked on for a while because it means a lot to both of us. It is about empowering women, loving yourself, and being there for the important women in your life. I wouldn’t be here today if not for the amazing women that support me, so Bellas this one is for you. This is Most Girls,” informed Emily as Beca, Mikey, and the band began playing the song. Emily smiled over at her friends and began dancing to the song as she sang.

_Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses_

_Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess_

_Some girls, kiss new lips every single night_

_They're stayin' out late 'cause they just celebrating life_

_You know some days you feel so good in your own skin_

_But it's okay if you wanna change the body that you came in_

_'Cause you look greatest when you feel like a damn queen_

_We're all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life_

_Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful_

_Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable_

_Most girls, our fight to make every day_

_No two are the same_

_I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls_

_I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls_

The crowd was cheering and dancing along as Beca sang backup for Emily. Beca would never admit it out loud but she felt like a proud parent in that moment. She never really understood how Emily became the baby of the family that Beca would kill for, but she couldn’t be prouder of Emily as she belted out the song and performed.

_Some girls, like to keep their physique real private_

_Some girls, wear jeans so tight, 'cause it feels so right, yeah_

_Some girls, every day searching, keep the page turning_

_Sleepin' in late 'cause they just celebrating life_

_You know some days you feel so good in your own skin_

_But it's okay if you wanna change the body that you came in_

_'Cause you look greatest when you feel like a damn queen_

_We're all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life_

_Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful_

_Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable_

_Most girls, our fight to make every day_

_No two are the same_

_I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls_

_I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls_

_I wanna be like, I wanna be like_

_I wanna be like, I wanna be like_

_I wanna be like, I wanna be like_

_Most girls, yeah_

_Most girls_

_Wanna be, wanna be, wanna be_

_Most girls, our fight to make every day_

_No two are the same_

_I wanna be like_

_Most girls_

_I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls_

As soon as the song ended, Beca and Mikey hugged her as the crowd applauded. Beca and Emily waved the Bellas onstage and they ran over to hug Emily as well. The crowd was electric. The Bellas hugged Emily once more before hurrying back off the stage and Beca laughed.

“Thank you for tolerating our mini Bellas moment there, Coachella. We love you all and since tonight is all about female empowerment I have one more surprise for you. Give it up for Hayley Kiyoko,” announced Beca and if the crowd was loud before, it was deafening when Hayley walked onto the stage. She hugged Beca and Emily as Mikey took his place back at the drums. Beca handed Hayley a microphone and she waved at the crowd.

“What’s up, Coachella,” called Hayley and the crowd cheered even more.

“What an amazing crowd, these two beautiful ladies are killing it and I am so happy I get to join in on the fun. I just have a quick question for you. Your love tonight has been infectious, so I’m just curious, is it serious,” she asked and the crowd went wild as the beat for “Curious” started. Beca blushed as Emily and Hayley began dancing on her and Hayley started to sing.

_I need a drink, whiskey ain't my thing_

_But shit is all good_

_I can handle things- like I wish that you would_

_You've been out of reach, could you explain?_

_I think that you should_

_What you been up to?_

_Who's been loving you good?_

Beca and Emily began singing with her and so did the crowd. Hayley jogged over to the side of the stage and grabbed Stacie’s hand as she nodded over to the others.

“Come on Bellas, you know the words,” she said and laughed as the Bellas danced onto the stage.

_If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya (yeah)_

_The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to (yeah)_

_Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?_

_Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?_

_I'm just curious, is it serious?_

_I'm just curious, is it serious?_

The crowd ate it up as all the women danced and sang together. Ever since Hayley let it slip that Beca helped her write the song, she was seen as an honorary Bella, especially by Amy who applauded her for making Bechloe official. It was a surreal moment as they all danced together, played up the crowd, and closed out the night in the California desert. Once the song was over, the Bellas hurried off the stage laughing and fanning themselves as Beca, Emily, and Hayley finished thanking the crowd to close out the festival for the evening.

“Did the Bellas just perform at Coachella,” laughed Aubrey and all the Bellas cheered.

“I can honestly say we have done it all now,” said Cynthia Rose. Jessica and Ashley nodded.

“My Instagram is blowing up with followers right now,” said Jessica.

“I got it all on SnapChat,” said Ashley. Lilly smiled.

“I once overthrew a small government. This was more fun,” she whispered and Mack frowned in confusion.

“What did she just….”

“Remember, mi amor, I told you. We don’t ask questions,” reminded Flo and Mack slowly nodded as Lilly shrugged.

“We just crushed it at Coachella,” shouted Amy and they all cheered again. Beca, Emily, Hayley, and Mikey jogged off stage and were greeted with hugs.

“That was amazing,” said Stacie and Hayley happily nodded.

“The night is still young, ladies. How about we head to Taylor’s after party? It is supposed to be insane,” suggested Hayley. Mikey smirked.

“Nothing compared to nights out with the Bellas,” assured Mikey and Emily tenderly kissed him.

“That’s how I knew you were the one. You had to deal with our craziness and still stuck around,” giggled Emily and Mikey winked at her.

“I will always stick around for you, Em. In fact, well…I was waiting for the perfect moment and this one seems as good as any. You love your friends like family and you always said you wanted family around when it happened,” he explained as he pulled out a ring and got down on one knee. Everyone was shocked except for Beca since Mikey asked for her blessing months ago. She assured him it wasn’t necessary, but deep down was flattered by the gesture. Emily had tears in her eyes as she gave him her hand.

“Emily Junk, you are the most amazing person in the world. You make me smile and laugh every single day and I want to spend my life in the happy little bubble that only you can create with me. Will you marry me?”

“Of course,” she exclaimed and he chuckled as she tackled him onto the ground. Their friends cheered and clapped for them as she showered him with kisses.

“Congrats! How about we leave the happy couple alone for a moment while they do….that,” said Beca, but Emily and Mikey were too busy kissing to hear her. The rest of their friends headed backstage and Beca kissed the top of Chloe’s hand before whispering in her ear.

“We’ll tell them later in the week,” she whispered and Chloe nodded in agreement as they shared a knowing smile. Beca glanced down at Chloe’s stomach and Chloe kissed her as Stacie gasped.

“Wait, are you….” Beca pulled away from Chloe to cover Stacie’s mouth before she could finish the question and Stacie’s eyes widened. Aubrey looked at her in confusion as she noticed the silent exchange between Beca and Stacie. Aubrey glanced over at Chloe and arched an eyebrow at her best friend. Chloe winked at her with a bright smile, which was all the confirmation Aubrey needed. She knew Chloe and Beca had been to the clinic a couple of months ago for their appointment, but didn’t expect to hear back so soon. After all, things like that tended to take time. Aubrey pulled her friend in for a tight hug and Chloe giggled.

“Let Em and Mikey have their moment. They deserve it,” she whispered and Aubrey nodded in agreement, but kissed her cheek.

“I am so happy for you,” Aubrey whispered. Stacie hugged Beca.

“You really are a proud papa at the moment,” whispered Stacie and Beca blushed but nodded. The four friends hugged and smiled at one another as the rest of the Bellas were off in their own worlds taking photos, talking about what just happened on stage, and posting on their social media accounts. They were none the wiser in that moment, but Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, and Beca shared a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you enjoyed all the Staubrey Love! As you can probably tell, I enjoy writing about Stacie/Aubrey. Still a Bechloe lover and will probably write another story for them soon, but Staubrey fanfiction tends to be rarer. I don't know how many times I have read a fanfic supposedly for Stacie/Aubrey that ends up with them barely being mentioned and Beca/Chloe taking over. I still had to end on a sweet Bechloe note though. So, what did you think?


End file.
